Season 3 - Inventions
by dreamandlive
Summary: Following the stop of the series, I wanted to continue to live the characters of the Holden family. That's why, I decided then that I began to review the series of the beginning to invent scenes that I think are missing episodes, or continue some that I think were too short. Here are my inventions for the season 3 episodes.
1. Season 3 - Episode 1 (1)

Michael had just hung up on Trevor's call. He informed Claudia.

M: Trevor found them.  
C: Thank God!  
M: Here we go.  
C: Michael promises me not to be too hard on her.  
M: I promise you nothing Claudia because I am really angry.

They headed straight for the motel and parked near the bedroom door. Claudia ran up and found Emmalin sitting on the bed crying, Trevor watching her next door.

M: Thank you very much White.  
T: That's normal sir.  
M: You can go home, your family must wait for you.

Claudia rushed to her daughter. She got up immediately, anger in her eyes. She did not accept any attention from her mother. It was hard to accept for Claudia. Michael asked him to get in the car immediately, which she did. Claudia had tears in her eyes. She had never experienced such a rejection from one of her daughters. Michael found that this situation was painful for everyone, especially Claudia. He was mad at his daughter. They returned home and returned to Fort Marshall. Meanwhile, the couple's friends managed to rearrange the house a little. Denise, who often went on vacation with Franck and Jeremy at the beginning, had a folding bed for two and a folding camp bed. They took everything to the Holden's and prepared everything in the house. This allowed the couple and Emmalin to sleep at home. Once the friends left, the exchanges between Emmalin and his father were heated.


	2. Season 3 - Episode 1 (2)

Emmalin was very angry, Michael too. Claudia was, but did not know how to react. A gap had widened between Michael and his daughter, which was difficult to manage for her. While Michael was going to take a shower, Emmalin came downstairs and climbed the single bed in his room and shut himself again. Claudia was tired and did not know what to do.

C: Honey, we need to talk ...  
M: About what? I think everything is clear, Emmalin is here now and we will all go to Brussels.  
C: About Emmalin precisely. It is necessary to calm these tensions before leaving.  
M: I'm not sure she's ready to do it, she's angry at us Claudia.  
C: But why do you think?  
M: Claudia, we underestimated her story with Atwater. Young love ? You speak. She did not want to leave because of him and he put this stupid wedding story in her head.  
C: But it's not our fault Michael.  
M: Not totally, but they had made their perfect plan. We broke everything in their heads. This means that for Emmalin everything changes again. And if she does not want to come to Brussels, it's because she thinks she can save what she hoped to do with him.  
C: Michael is still a child, how could she plan and imagine all that?  
M: Apparently Emmalin grew up faster than expected and she reacts and thinks rather like a young adult now. The proof is that she made adult decisions.  
C: But how is this possible? We should have seen it!  
M: She hid her game well. We thought everything was fine and finally everything was planned for them.  
C: I do not understand how our daughter was able to lie to us for days, and scheming everything in our backs. His education was the same as for Amanda.  
M: Emmalin is different from Amanda. And I think she wanted to create her own life and change completely.  
C: But why?  
M: I do not know but I feel that this has something to do with Amanda's disappearance.  
C: Why do you say his Michael?  
M: I can not explain it, but for some time now, Emmalin has been trying to avoid us from every point of view and we could not argue with her without bursts of voice. There is a reason for all this.  
C: Surely ...

Claudia then saw the motel scene in her head, she in tears, Emmalin angry who did not accept any attention from her mother. Claudia started crying.

M: Honey, what's going on?  
C: You're right, because she would never have reacted like that to the motel. She completely rejected me. She never did that before.  
M: Claudia I am so sorry.

Michael felt the pain and sadness of Claudia. It made her feel sick. Amanda's loss had been terribly painful, but he felt like he felt the same way about Claudia's feelings. As if she thought she had lost her daughter. He was angry at Emmalin for giving life to his mother.

C: I feel like I do not represent anything for her anymore.  
M: Claudia, you are and you will always be his mother.  
C: A few weeks ago she always called me "mom", and for some time she has not spoken to me anymore, and what just happened has only made the situation worse. .

Michael felt his heart break in two. His family had just been torn apart. At least the relationship between Emmalin and his parents was breaking. He saw that Claudia was suffering a lot but how to solve this problem when he was so angry and angry at his daughter. He said to himself that if he had to make decisions, he would do it first and foremost for Claudia's well-being, so that Claudia and Emmalin would already have confidence. Once this trust regained between a girl and her mother, he could probably find his father's place and solve the problems between himself and his daughter.

M: Sweatheart, I promise you that we will find a solution. Unfortunately we can not do it in a day, but we leave tomorrow for Europe. But once there, I promise you that we will do everything so that everything becomes as before with our daughter.

He took Claudia in his arms. He pressed her against him.

M: I love you honey, and I will do my best to make Emmalin go better and come back to you.

Michael kissed him on the hair. They stayed that way for a long time, one in the arms of the other. They needed to feel that trust and tenderness between them. As if they wanted to prove to themselves that they were there for each other and that their relationship was always close, strong. Claudia understood that the only love she would receive in the coming days, weeks, was Michael's. Michael managed to appease Claudia and they went to bed, trying to sleep, without thinking of the next day. A day that would be difficult.


	3. Season 3 - Episode 9 (1)

Claudia Joy and Haneen are about to leave, and for the first time in her life, Michael will attend a reception without Claudia Joy by her side. Emmalin went around the car to get Haneen up. For her part, Claudia gave Michael his last instructions and said goodbye.

C: Do not forget the bread and I left a recipe for the employees, I would like them to do more in case something is missing.  
M: Claudia, I know you already told me.  
C: Excuse me this trip makes me a little nervous.  
M: Why that?  
C: You know, being on a military plane, come back alone.  
M: Everything will be fine, and you will not be alone on the plane, there is a bodyguard.  
C: I know.

Claudia turned to Haneen who was still arguing with Emmalin.

C: Are you ready Haneen?  
H: Yes, Mrs. Holden.  
C: All right, we're going there then.

Claudia turned back to Michael again.

C: A in two days.  
M: With great pleasure.

He took Claudia in his arms and hugged her. He then took his wife's head between his hands and kissed him tenderly.

M: I love you.  
C: I love you too.  
M: Pay attention to you okay?  
C: It's promised.

After one last look, one last kiss, Claudia rushed into the car that was driving her and Haneen onto the tarmac at the military airport where the C-17 was waiting for them. Claudia was back 2 days later, unaware of what happened to the Holden during her absence.


	4. Season 3 - Episode 9 (2)

Claudia returned at the evening's end. The car dropped her in front of her house. When she entered the house, Michael was at his desk and Emmalin probably in his room. She found the house quiet and that silence meant that the situation between Emmalin and her father had not settled. Only, that's what she thought. When Michael saw her, joy seized him.

M: Claudia Joy!  
C: Hey Michael!

Michael immediately took her in his arms. He removed her belongings and looked into her eyes.

M: I missed you, you know.  
C: I missed you too.

They kissed tenderly and hugged each other in their arms. Michael asked him right away about his trip with Haneen.

M: So everything went well?  
C: Yes very well. Haneen's uncle and aunt were at the airport, and they left quickly. It was hard to let her go.  
M: I know, we got attached to her.  
C: Yes. You will have way to have news?  
M: Yes, Haneen having surgery on a base, she will have to go to a military hospital to continue her care so I will try to hear from her.  
C: Okay.  
M: You must be hungry right? Emmalin has prepared a plate for you.  
C really ? Where is she from elsewhere?  
M: In full revision surely.  
C: I'm going up to say hello and go down.

Michael nodded. Emmalin was actually studying. But to see that her mother was hitting and entering her room filled with joy.

E: Mom!  
C: Emmalin honey! It's okay ?

Emmalin got up from his bed and took his mother in his arms. This sudden sign of affection was unexpected for Claudia. But that made him feel good.

E: So how's Haneen?  
C: All right, she's with her family. And your father promised to take news.  
E: Great! So much the better if she is among her family, I'm sure it will speed up her recovery.  
C: I'm sure too. So these revisions?  
E: It's okay, I think.  
C: How was this weekend?  
E: It was particularly informative. But her was mom, do not worry.  
C: Informative?  
E: Ask dad, I'm sure he's dying to talk to you about it.  
C: Did you have another fight?

Emmalin shrugged. Claudia blew and blamed her neck.

C: You will never be able to hear yourself true?  
E: Mom, are you all right?  
C: If you say so. I'll let you work, see you later.

Claudia went downstairs and joined Michael in the kitchen that had prepared his dish.

M: So?  
C: She was happy to see me again, it made me happy. But what is this story again? Have you quarreled?

Michael blew a moment, he did not know how to explain it to Claudia Joy. But she had to know what had happened.

C: Michael ...  
M: Well, Emmalin wanted to make the recipe you left yourself.  
C: And ...?  
M: I just suggested that she let the protocol go, that she did not have to worry about doing it because the protocol is there for that.  
C: She took it wrong?  
M: She said that I thought she was not able to follow a simple recipe and that according to her, I thought she could not do anything.  
C: Oh Michael ... obviously I was not there for once again managing this new crisis.  
M: She went up to her room and I heard her start crying so I went up to join her to talk to her, to try to understand what forced her to push me back all this time and to be further away from you.  
C: So what?  
M: She did not want me to come home, but I did it anyway, she did not even want to look at me. She told me that I hated her and that in any case her grades would never be as good as Amanda's, she would never be as talented as Amanda and she would never be as trustworthy as Amanda.  
C: Oh no. That's what she really told you?  
M: And yes. As much to tell you that it gave me a blow.  
C: Honey, I'm so sorry. I should have been there.  
M: I think that just because you were not there, we had to talk. So we broke the abscess.  
C: We should have seen Michael that Emmalin was not doing well. You were right when you said it must be related to his sister. The proof ... how could I let my daughter suffer like this?  
M: Claudia, honey, do not say that, honestly, I let him suffer too. We locked each other into our suffering and did not talk, let you handle the crises each time did not help us. We thought it was better to stop shouting at it, but maybe that's what Emmalin needed.  
C: Oh God! After that ?  
M: She told me she was sorry that I was left with nothing.  
C: She really meant it?  
M: I think so. So I told her that everything was wrong and that I loved her as much as her sister and that I absolutely did not want her to be his sister. But she was stunned so I told her I was talking to her about her sister.

Michael saw Claudia's eyes misting with tears. He knew it as soon as they pronounced the name of their eldest daughter, the emotion, the lack, the pain, everything came back at a gallop. But he had to explain it to Claudia. Plus, imagine her daughter in this state, Claudia said.

M: I told her about Amanda's birth, the circumstances, how I felt when I learned that Amanda was born, the pride and love I felt for her, especially because her Sister was so much like you that for us she was the perfect little girl we had dreamed of having.  
C: And that's exactly right Michael. How can we blame him for understanding it?  
M: Amanda's disappearance so upset us, so bad. We struggled so hard to climb the slope, for her to see us as she showed him everything she thought of her sister and the relationship between his sister and ourselves. But that, neither you nor I are responsible for them. Emmalin went bad too and she had to forge this carapace with all this inside her and that's why she pushed us away.  
C: Did you tell him about his own birth? Because I think ...  
M: Indeed. I then told her that she arrived in turn. And the moment I first held it in my arms was one of the most beautiful moments life had ever given me.

Claudia was smiling at Michael. She knew that moment with Emmalin just born, in his arms, had been very moving for him. These past moments have been so wonderful to live.

M: Emmalin did not believe me right away, but she saw from my emotion that the truth was. I also explained to her that of course she does not resemble you as much as Amanda, physically or in character; because it was because she was like me and that was why we were often angry at each other.  
C: It is true that you have the same temperament and the same character.  
M: Exactly, I think adding to what Emmalin felt was all that put us in this situation. I also told her that, and suddenly seeing her unhappy, sad, angry with herself, against us, had made me suffer a lot because it must have been my fault.  
C: Michael, no, it's not your fault.  
M: Perhaps, but my reactions when she ran away, the distance I installed between us, it is related to her behavior and what she showed us of her.  
C: I did not know that it had affected you so much. Why did not you ever tell me about it?  
M: Because I knew that Emmalin had her share of responsibility and if I confessed my faults, she would have thought that nothing came from her. But I wanted her to see her mistakes as well.  
C: Michael you wonder too much and you ask too much to Emmalin too ...  
M: I know and I understood it. So I apologized to her. Emmalin did the same and realized that she made mistakes too. She asked me for forgiveness and came to throw me in my arms. I think that bad luck is behind us and that from now on, everything will be fine.

Claudia did not believe her ears. While she was at the other end of the world, the two people she loved the most in the world had reconciled. Fine tears then flowed down her cheeks.

C: Michael, it's great!

Michael took his wife against him and he let some tears flow as well. He had lost a girl, and his other daughter had pushed him away. Now that he had found her, it could only be happiness.

M: Everything is behind us now. Will it go ok?  
C: I know. I am so happy.  
M: Me too. Now, you'd have to eat.  
C: You're right.

They parted from each other but their eyes met, then clung.

C: I love you so much.  
M: Oh me too Claudia.

They kissed tenderly. Michael went up to their room, taking a shower. Claudia dined and quickly joined him. She took a shower and stood in front of her dressing table to remove her jewelry, and remove her makeup. Michael got behind her and put her hands on his shoulders.

M: You should also go talk with Emmalin.  
C: I know, I thought about it.  
M: I think she needs to know also how things are on her mother's side.  
C: Yes I think so too.

Claudia got up and kissed Michael. She smiled at him, then walked to her daughter's room. How was this moment going to unfold? She knocked on the door.

E: It's open.  
C: Hey sweatheart, how are you?  
E: Ok, as before.  
C: I came to wish you a good night.  
E: Oh no, do you become sentimental now?

Claudia made him understand by her look that she wanted to discuss.

E: What is there yet?  
C: Nothing, it's just that ... (Claudia sits on Emmalin's bed), just that I talked to your dad.  
E: And?  
C: I wanted to chat with you too.  
E: Did dad tell you everything?  
C: Hmm hum ... But there are some things that have saddened me.  
E: Mom, I did not think everything I said you know, I said them under anger, sadness ...  
C: But that means you thought them at one point and I can not stand it.

Emmalin saw his mother's eyes shine. She realized that her mother was waiting for answers as well.

C: Did you really think that your father and I wanted you to be Amanda?  
E: Yes ... but only because I did not feel loved.  
What is it ? Not liked ? Emmalin how could you think that for a second?  
E: Mom, when Amanda left there was a tidal wave here okay. It was horrible and painful for everyone. But what hurt me the most was seeing the reverberations it had on you and dad. You have always been a perfect couple in my eyes and here I discovered you tearing you, yelling at you. It showed that Amanda was everything for you. And that in losing her, you had lost a piece of yourself. I told myself that since you had two children, and that you would turn to me. But you did not see me. So I told myself that to be seen and loved again, I had to be like Amanda, have the same good grades, be as pretty as she was, and trust me as you trusted her. I told myself that if I managed to be up to it, then you would notice and stop arguing.  
C: Honey, do you really think we want that?  
E: I thought so, yes. But it was a mistake.  
C: Emmalin, never would I want you to be your sister to replace her. I loved and still love Amanda from the bottom of my heart and she misses me terribly. But I loved you and I love you so much honey, alright? For who you are and who you will be.

Emmalin felt his eyes fill with tears.

C: And ... I'm sorry, so sorry for making you suffer so much during this time. I did not think you felt so rejected and knowing that you had this bad feeling makes me unhappy. And even more so since your father told me that you felt like the null of the family.  
E: I'm sorry mom, really, but I could see that I was not what you had hoped for. Having a military father, I was sure that dad wanted to have a boy. But no, was a second girl, in this case me.

Michael, who was in the hallway and listened to the conversation between his wife and daughter, only to reassure himself of the purpose of the conversation, could not help but intervene.

M: Never in life have I regretted to have you honey.

Claudia suspected that Michael would intervene and was reassured to have him by his side to finish the conversation with Emmalin. He came to sit behind Claudia and continued talking to her daughter.

M: With your mother, we never wondered if we prefer a boy or a girl. It was so beautiful to become parents that it did not matter. And ... already having a wonderful relationship with Amanda, who was an only girl until you were born; to know that we would have a second girl was only happiness. And I will not have changed her for anything in the world.  
E: I'm sorry ...  
C: Do not be Emmalin, but I would have preferred you to tell us about it, because we could have removed this evil much earlier.  
E: I thought only of one thing, to be happy myself, without you, to have a new life. I told myself that if I forgot you, that if you were no longer part of my life, then all of this would fly away and I would be happy again. That's what Logan made me believe anyway ...  
C: So it's up to us to be sorry. Because we should have seen that you were not well. When you both talked about your sister, I thought that talking to you about it as I did, giving you all she was for me, her qualities, will help you. But it made you doubt about you and made you lose confidence in yourself.  
M: Everything was chained and we all made mistakes, which led to the result we know.  
E: When Logan saw that I was so depressed about leaving, he organized all that. He told me that once married, we would both be here in Fort Marshall and you would have nothing to say. He also told me that suddenly I would become a military woman, and that we would be together forever. But what he did not understand, and what I did not understand me at first, but that I understood only now; I wanted to stay at Fort Marshall, yes, but only because I did not want to give up my sister.

Emmalin's confession twisted the hearts of his parents. Tears flowed from everyone's eyes.

E: So I'm sorry for making you live her. I realized that I had hurt the people I love, that you mother must have had terrible anguish to lose me too, that I disobeyed for days, that I also lie. I know I disappointed you, and you had a hard time trusting me again ... but all that was only because I wanted to stay here, close to Amanda.

Claudia took her daughter in her arms, as well as Michael. It was a difficult moment for everyone, but it also helped to appease each member of the family and move towards a quieter and happier future.

C: Emmalin, know that I love you from the depths of my being. My love for you is the same as I have for Amanda, even if she has left us. It will never change and whatever happens, I'm here and I'll always be there for you okay?  
M: We will not abandon you anymore and we will make sure that it does not start again.

Claudia pulled away from her daughter and looked into her eyes.

C: Amanda misses us terribly, everyone. But never in life will we replace it and will not want to replace it, because each person is unique. Yes Amanda was beautiful, she looked a lot like me, yes she was good at school and yes we trusted her.  
M: But you are beautiful in your way, and as I told you, you look more like me. You have your faculties at school and you give yourself the means to get there. And like Amanda, you have huge qualities, but also flaws, like everyone else. You are a wonderful girl, and you are a unique person. Never doubt you again, believe in yourself and live your life for yourself, for you, by tracing your path and not wanting to remake your sister's. Okay ?  
E: It's promised.

Claudia took her daughter in her arms, she will be long.

C: I love you my baby.  
E: Me too mom, I love you.  
M: It's late, everyone should go to sleep now.

Claudia pulled away from her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. With Michael, they got up and wished Emmalin a good night. But just as they were about to close the door, Emmalin called out to his father.

E: Dad?  
M: Yes?  
E: I love you too, you know.  
M: Me too, sweatheart.

Michael closed Emmalin's door and the first thing he did was hold Claudia in his arms. All this emotion was difficult for everyone. But we had to go through it to move forward. They then broke away without a word and returned to their room. Claudia went straight to her side of the bed and put her head in her hands. This moment with her daughter completely upset her. She had missed so much, and could not see the pain of her daughter. She was mad at me terribly. Michael quickly joined her and took her against him, without saying a word. So they fell asleep, in each other's arms, upset, but calmed down. Especially because they could not put words on what they felt. These words were said the next morning. Michael woke up first. Claudia was still sleeping and he admired her sleeping for a few moments. Later he had to get ready, which aroused Claudia. He saw him when he returned to the room.

M: Hi honey.  
C: Hello.  
M: All is going well?  
C: I think so.  
M: This discussion with Emmalin really did us good. And I think so much of it too.  
C: I hope that everyone has been soothed and that we will all get back on track.  
M: All will not be solved in one evening but it will make its way and Emmalin will go better and better, I'm sure. Okay ?  
C: Yes you are right.

Everyone got up and the day started for everyone. Emmalin got up as his father went to work. When she opened her window to ventilate her room, she saw them both chatting in front of Michael's car. She did not hear very well, but could observe them. She saw them smile, laugh, and look at each other without looking away. Then Michael and Claudia took each other in their arms, they kissed each other for a long time. Emmalin felt a certain appeasement on seeing them. And it made her good to see that they still loved each other and that despite all that she had been able to do as mistakes, the harm she had done to her parents, nothing had changed the feelings that bound them and their love was intact. She went down just as her mother came home.

C: Hello honey.  
E: Hello mom.  
C: Is everything okay?  
E: I think so. I'm going to eat something, and then I get dressed because otherwise I'll be late.  
C: Okay.

Claudia Joy found it odd that Emmalin did not talk again about the previous day's discussion. She went to school without saying more. In the evening, when Michael was already set up to read in their bed, Claudia asked him what he thought.

C: Michael ...  
M: Yes ?  
C: I'm worried.  
M: Why?  
C: Neither this morning nor tonight, Emmalin spoke again of our discussion last night. I have the impression that she drew a line and that this discussion never took place.  
M: Emmalin is moving forward now and wants to be good and better. She will go ahead and put aside what happened. Coming back to all that, would be Emmalin again that she was and I think she does not want it, just like us.  
C: Do you think she'll never talk about it again?  
M: She'll talk about it when she feels ready to talk about the past and remember her without any pain and sadness.  
C: Do you think that's okay then?  
M: Claudia, Emmalin agrees? Let's trust her to regain confidence herself. His will now agree?  
C: Okay.

Claudia joined Michael. She thanks him for being there and helping him on a daily basis. He did the same to Claudia, then after one last hug and one last kiss, the whole Holden family fell asleep quietly and happily.


	5. Season 3 - Episode 11

Ms. Calhoun left and offered a spa weekend to Denise and Claudia. The same evening, these last prepare their suitcases. Claudia must go get Denise, it was decided, she would drive. Claudia finishes preparing her luggage. Michael then arrives in the room.

M: All this for a little weekend.  
C: Michael, very funny ...  
M: That's very kind of Ms. Calhoun anyway.  
C: Oh yes, and it'll make me crazy. I'm exhausted for a few days.  
M: It's my fault, I'm asking you too much.  
C: No Michael, it's because you'll be promoted that I must also be present for you all the time. That's my role, I like having this role, because I love you and ... because I can have an eye on you anyway.

Michael gave a glimpse of a weak smile. Claudia's words touched him.

M: Thank you.  
C: You're welcome, honey.

Claudia closed the suitcase, Michael took his bags and they went down to Claudia's car. Everything was put in the trunk.

M: You have not forgotten anything?  
C: No, but it's only a weekend, it should be fine.  
M: Okay. Pay attention to yourself. I worry every time I can not watch over you.  
C: Do not worry, everything will be fine. I'm with Denise do not forget, I'm not alone.  
M: That's right.

Michael moved closer to her.

M: Have a good weekend together. Come back to me in good shape.  
C: Count on me.

Michael took his wife in his arms and kissed him in the neck. He then detached himself and kissed him tenderly.

M: I love you.  
C: Me too, so much.

After a last smile, Claudia got behind the wheel and left the Holden property to go to Denise's house to pick up her friend and her business. Michael still had a lump in his stomach when Claudia left. He always had an anxiety that something happens to him. This time, his anguish turned into a terrible fear when he was called to announce the accident that had just occurred.


	6. Season 3 - Episode 12

Claudia has just learned of her illness. After a long interview with the nurse, she went back home with Michael. The latter was carrying his things. Claudia entered the house first. Upon entering, seeing the photos on the furniture, his daughters, Michael, seeing the happiness that emanates from it and thinking back to the misfortunes already experienced, Claudia felt a weight in his heart. The announcement of this disease, she had experienced badly. As if fate was beating on her again. In a moment, she collapsed into tears. Michael immediately put the things on the floor and took her in his arms.

M: Hey honey ... what's going on?

Claudia did not answer.

M: Claudia, sweatheart ...  
C: Why Michael? Why ?  
M: I'm sorry, so sorry.  
C: How will I succeed in overcoming her?  
M: You'll get there because I'm here! I will not let you down and I will always be there to help you?

Michael squeezed Claudia against him. This situation broke his heart. They stayed that way for a long time. Claudia, however, managed to calm down.

C: I do not know how it is possible.  
M: You have nothing to do, you have done nothing wrong. It is a test but you will recover. You are such a strong person, so combative. You will get there. Only, give yourself some time to digest her and learn how to manage this disease. But I'll help you there, I promise you.  
C: I know you're right but it's so hard to project now.  
M: Step by step, day after day ... take the time.  
C: Ok.

Claudia tightened her embrace around Michael.

C: Thank you.  
M: Forever, never forget it.  
C: I love you so much.  
M: Me too.

They broke off, stared at each other and smiled at each other. Michael took Claudia's head between his hands and placed his lips on hers. He wiped the tears that still ran down his wife's cheek and then kissed him again.

M: You have to put your things upstairs. Go take a bath, relax, I take care of dinner ok ?

Michael watched his wife go upstairs. How could he love him so much? He was still worried for her, not suspecting that Claudia would succeed in overcoming this ordeal, and would make him very proud again.


End file.
